Final Ep.: Farewell, Friends of Space!
is the fifty-fifth and final episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. It is the eighth and final part of the series endgame. Synopsis As Bazoo's master plan is discovered, the Changemen and their allies head into space; determined to put a stop at all the evil he has caused whatever the cost. Plot Picking up from where the previous episode left off, Ibuki, Nana, Gator and Shiima are within the Gozmard, where Ibuki finds data which allows him to figure out Bazoo's master plan: he plans to use the passage of the Halley's Comet by the Earth to hurl a planetoid towards Earth, the shockwave destroying it in the process. Then, as the ship is attacked, Nana sends a telepathic distress signal to Hiryuu. Picking up Nana's distress call, the Changemen head to the Gozmard on the Shuttle Base and rescue them, when Bazoo appears to them, announcing that his final plan will destroy them all, proceeding to destroy the ship. The Changemen and his allies manage to escape, rescuing the trapped Gyodai in the process. Back at the Shuttle Base, the Changemen are brought up to speed with the situation, and when they are trying to head for the planet, they find they have lost their direction, being left adrift in space. All hope seems lost until Hiryuu spots a light in the distance, which approaches and materializes itself as the Merlian Doll, and Sakura shows up inside the Shuttle Base, guiding them in the right direction. They spot the Halley's Comet and, afterwards, the planet that is in crash course with Earth. Pulled in by its gravitational field, the Shuttle Base lands on it, and when the Changemen step out, they are met by Bazoo, who threatens them before sending wave after wave of Hidrers, more resilient than usual, at the heroes. Dragon quickly deduces it is Bazoo who empowers them, and orders the team to attack him, to no effect - the blasts go right through him, and he electrocutes the team in response. Unable to take this situation, Ibuki runs out and, transforming into a sphere of light, strikes at Bazoo, who appears to have felt the sting. When the Changemen run for him, an image of Bazoo opens its mouth beneath their feet and, suddenly, them and Ibuki fall through some strange sort of cave! Inside, Ibuki reveals that the Bazoo they saw was just a hologram and, as the team wonders where he really is, the strange cave attacks them. After they fend off the tendrils ensnaring them, they find out that the entire planet they are on is Bazoo, and Dragon concludes that it is no planet, but an immense lifeform bent on consuming all life in the universe, to which Bazoo appears, confirming Dragon's hypothesis, and proclaims that Earth will be next in line for destruction. Dragon defiantly claims that the Changemen will fight until the very end. As they try to find a way out, Dragon notices the Merlian Doll on the floor and, with a plan in mind, asks his team to attack it with the Power Bazooka, knowing its power will attract Gyodai's growth beams. Sure enough, when the Merlian Doll is struck, Gyodai immediately uses his power on it, causing it to grow through the "planet"'s surface and allowing the team to escape Bazoo's entrails. The team then races to the Change Robo standing next to the Shuttle Base, and take off into space, before going back down brandishing the Dengekiken, making their way through the layers of Bazoo's being until they reach his core, using the Super Thunderbolt to destroy it and finish off Bazoo once and for all. Later, back on Earth, the Changemen give one final salute to his friends, including Ibuki, who announces his intention to leave and repair the damage caused by the Gozma to other planets, as the heroes have reminiscences of their friends and their adventures. As the Shuttle Base departs Earth, the Changemen walk on, with the renewed confidence that their mission to defend their homeworld will continue for the prolonged peace in the universe. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Shoji: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *After the end of episode, a preview of Choushinsei Flashman airs for the first episode *Final time Changeman is together as a team **Kazuoki Takahashi (Shou Hayate) will return as Milan in episode 21 of Flashman and appear again as Hayate in the episode 49 of Gokaiger **Haruki Hamada (Hiryuu Tsurugi) will appear in episode 38 of Jetman; footage of him as Tsurugi will also appear in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai **Shiro Izumi (Yuma Ozora) will return as Burai (DragonRanger), the first official sixth Ranger in Zyuranger and will likewise appear in Kakuranger, Ohranger and Super Sentai World **Mai Ooishi (Mai Tsubasa) will appear in episode 51 of Lupinranger vs Patranger. **Final Sentai appearance of Hiroko Nishimoto (Sayaka Nagisa). *While the allies who help Changeman in the final battle are mostly those encountered multiple times whether as allies or enemies prior, they also include Sakura, the angelic being from planet Merle originally encountered in episode 16. *The key event associated with the final battle with Bazeu is the arrival of , which notably arrived and approached the solar system and Earth the closest in 76 years during a period between January and March of 1986, around the time of the episode's airing. DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 5 features episodes 45-55. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda